Emperor Vader
by anythingbutmyoriginal
Summary: AU. Anakin defeats ObiWan in their fight on Mustafar and strikes the Emperor down. Vader becomes the new Emperor. Finally finished.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…

Anakin has succumbed to the dark side and became Darth Vader, apprentice of Palpatine. He has struck down Jedi Master Mace Windu and has killed many Jedi while journeying to many different planets.

Anakin and Obi-Wan have begun their battle on Mustafar. Obi-wan is on the ground and Anakin is on the platform in the lava.

"Don't do it Anakin. I have the high ground."

"You underestimate my power."

With that, Vader jumped up and came down, slicing through Obi-wan's lower half.

"Uuughh!" Obi-wan screamed in pain.

"I have done it! I have slain Obi-wan Kenobi! There is no one to stop the Empire anymore!" Vader cheered.

Then, Palpatine arrived on the scene.

"Great job, Lord Vader. You have done well."

Vader bent down to bow but immediately pulled out his lightsaber and stabbed Palpatine in the chest.

"You…are…emperor." Palpatine said before he fell to the ground dead.

Vader got in his ship with R2-D2 and took off to Coruscant to make battle plans for what to do next.


	2. The Search for an Apprentice

**Chapter 1: The Search for an Apprentice**

Vader had arrived at Coruscant to make plans for his next actions. He set up an Imperial base there. At the base, he called a meeting with many warriors.

"Welcome to our meeting, Commander Cody." Vader said with an evil glare at the late Commander Cody.

"What shall we do first, my lord?" Cody asked.

"First, we need a new commander."

"What?" Cody asked, confused. Vader began to choke him. He choked him to death.

"Now, I need an apprentice. Where should we look first?"

"We should check on Tatooine."

"Fool! That place is a desert! No place like that has powerful warriors!"

"But, Lord Vader, didn't you come from Tatooine?"

"You are right. We shall check there, but first we shall check right here on Coruscant. Meeting adjured."

The meeting was over, and Vader went to his personal quarters for the night. Meanwhile, on Mustafar.

An injured Obi-wan Kenobi lied on the ground bleeding to death. He was dying a slow, agonizing death. Padme then awoke from when Vader almost Force Choked her to death. She ran around looking for any sign of her allies.

"Obi-wan!" She cried out as she ran over and picked him up. "We have to get you out of here. Let's go." She carried him over to her ship and they took off to Alderaan where they fixed Obi-wan up giving him a cybernetic lower half of his body.

"I hate this new body. It feels peculiar." Obi-wan complained. "I need to speak to Master Yoda. Do you know where he is, Padme?"

"He said something about going into exile."

"Do you know where?"

"No."

"Alright."

"We will stop the Empire, Obi-wan. We will." Padme comforted Obi-wan.

A few days later, Padme died in child birth giving birth to twins Luke and Leia. Obi-wan gave Leia to Bail Organa and Luke to his uncle Owen. Obi-wan stayed on Tatooine for many years while Vader searched for a new apprentice and took over many planets in the name of the Empire. There was still one resistant planet, however. And that planet was Kashyyk.

Vader was angry five years after becoming emperor. "Kashyyk is still resistant. We must destroy them as soon as possible. How can a bunch of wookies be a challenge for the great Galactic Empire? I guess I'll just have to send Darth Destro down there to fight the pathetic wookies."

Destro sensed his master call for him so he ran to Vader's quarters immediately. "You wanted me, Lord Vader?"

"Yes I did. I want you to go to Kashyyk and aid the troopers. Kill the wookies and take over Kashyyk!" Vader screamed furiously.

"Yes, my lord." Destro ran off and flew to Kashyyk.


	3. Battle of Kashyyk

**Chapter 2: The Battle of Kashyyk**

Destro had landed on Kashyyk and he got out of his ship.

"Now, where to begin? There." He said, pointing to the turrets that wookies were on. "I shall destroy the wookies and get stormtroopers on those."

Destro force jumped up to the level the turrets were on. The wookies turned the turrets towards him and fired. He drew his lightsaber and deflected the blaster bolts. One hit him in the shoulder.

"Damn wookies."

"Raaaaaaarrrrrrrgh!" A wookie screamed.

Destro walked closer to one turret while still deflecting the blaster bolts. He got right up beside one turret and sliced the wookie on it in the blink of an eye and got back to deflecting the blaster bolts before he got shot.

"You wookies are pathetic. I should just use force lightning and get it over with."

Destro did what he said he would do. He used force lightning on all of the wookies and killed them all. He called Imperial soldiers to take the turrets. He jumped off of that level and onto the ground where the main part of the battle was. He ran over to the shore where wookies were destroying Imperial machines. It is kind of like the battle on Kashyyk in Episode 3.

"Lord Destro, we could use your help!" A stormtrooper yelled to the arriving Darth Destro.

"Stop talking and do your duty, soldier!" Destro yelled as he drew his saber.

"Yes sir!"

Destro killed wookie after wookie until there was a huge explosion. Destro got up with blood all over him. "What… was that?"

Then he saw what it was. It was a teenage Boba Fett had thrown bomb.

"However much those rebel scum are paying you the empire will double it!" Destro screamed to Boba.

"Shut your freaking mouth! I don't trust the empire! I'm obeying orders and I'm gonna kill you! Eat a thermal detonator!"

Destro threw it into the water just in time. "I'll kill you, bounty hunter!"

"Go ahead and try, imperial scum!"

Just then Destro force choked Boba Fett to death.

"That is what you get for messing with Darth Destro, apprentice of Darth Vader and soon to be Dark Lord of the Sith! Now, to speak with the wookie leader. Who is the leader of the wookies?"

"I am!" A voice called back in Galactic base but still kind of a roar.

Destro turned around and saw a tall, gray wookie. "You speak base?"

"Yes."

"Now. For business. Surrender your planet now or face the consequences!"

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLL!" The wookie roared and it knocked Destro into a nearby pole.

"How… how did you do that?" Destro said, trembling.

"I am a warrior of the dark side, one of the few force sensitive wookies. My colleagues have no clue that I'm dark. Now, I'll kill you!"

"Wait, wait, wait! You should join the Empire. We could use your help." Destro said trying to compromise.

"I serve no one! I might agree in a partnership but I will never serve them! The Empire could use slaves and I can offer those."

"What is your name, wookie?" Destro asked.

"I am the ultimate Zarkabba!"

"You should meet with Emperor Vader some time. We could discuss some dealings."

"I will have my army surrender. I will be head for Coruscant after the surrender."

Zarkabba left Darth Destro to get his army to surrender. Destro left for Coruscant. He arrived and went to speak with the Emperor.

"Lord Vader, the leader of the wookies is surrendering the battle for his own profit. When his army surrenders he will be here to discuss some things with you. He is a force sensitive wookie named Zarkabba." Destro told Vader.

"Excellent." Vader said.

To be continued.


	4. The Rebellion

**Chapter 3: The Rebellion**

Zarkabba had arrived on Coruscant when some Imperial guards approached him.

"You there, wookie. You are under arrest for being an inferior species." An Imperial guard said.

"I am Zarkabba! I am here to speak with Lord Vader and Darth Destro!" Zarkabba screamed. "Bow down to your superior!"

"Looks like we got a resistant one, boys. Fire!"

Zarkabba drew his claws and deflected the blaster bolts. Some hit the guards.

"Looks like he ain't giving up!" Another guard said.

"I'm warning you, soldiers! Continue firing and you will all be dead!" Zarkabba roared.

"You are just a wookie who can speak Galactic basic and reflect blaster bolts with your claws. Continue to fire boys!"

"That's iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttt!" Zarkabba screamed with anger. "**ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**"

Zarkabba let out a Force Scream crushing and killing all the guards except the one that seemed to be captain.

"Now, are you sure you still wish to fight me?" Zarkabba asked with a smirk on his face.

"No… no way." The soldier asked.

"Now who are you?" Zarkabba roared.

"I… I am Cap… Captain… Resh Martvol of the Imperial Guard."

Zarkabba left the captain there and went to Vader's base. There were guards in front of the door.

"Halt, who goes there?" A guard asked.

"I am Zarkabba, leader of the wookies."

"You may enter."

Zarkabba entered and went to Destro.

"You have arrived, Zarkabba." Destro said, surprised.

"Yes I have. Take me to Vader."

"Yes."

Destro led Zarkabba to Vader.

"So, wookie. You have arrived." Vader said.

"Yes. Now we shall discuss… business."

"Destro," Vader said to his apprentice, "leave us!"

"Yes my lord."

"Now, Zarkabba. The Empire could use some slaves. Will you hand the wookies over to us?"

Zarkabba smirked. "I need a fee. The more credits you give me the more slaves you get."

"Yes. I understand. Can you be an assassin?" Vader asked.

"If the price is right."

"But the price is wrong, bitch!" A man who jumped from the vent yelled as he drew his blaster. Vader shook his head and drew his saber. He stabbed the man in the chest.

"Now, Zarkabba, I am going to hire you as an assassin when I need it. I don't need it now."

"I guess I'll be going now."

Before Zarkabba left an Imperial guard came running in and said "Lord Vader, there is an army attacking Naboo, a planet under our control!"

"Impossible! What is it?" Vader screamed.

"They call themselves the Rebel Alliance!"

"Zarkabba, do you wish to be a general in the Imperial Army?" Vader asked.

"Do I get paid?" Zarkabba asked.

"Yes." Vader assured.

"I will lead a battle on Naboo. Give me a starcraft and I'll be on my way."

"Excellent." Vader said.

**End of chapter.**


	5. Battle on Naboo

**Chapter 4: Battle on Naboo**

On Naboo, the battle was still going on. The warrior leading the Rebels against the Imperial forces of Naboo was General Ved Colchar.

"Cover me!" General Ved yelled as he charged into Theed Palace. "I'm hit!" Ved hid behind a pillar and covered up his wound. He ran back to where his troops were. A rebel trooper approached.

"General, our troops have gotten passed the energy shield in the Naboo Plains and are winning the battle there. When we win it, reinforcements will arrive here."

"They need to hurry up." Ved joked.

General Ved ran and fired at the Imperial soldiers until he got behind the pillar. He leaned around and fired at some stormtroopers. He rolled behind a pillar closer to the entrance to Theed Palace and fired after leaning.

"I'm almost in!" Ved yelled in his radio.

"We're covering you. Make your way into the palace." A soldier replied in the radio.

"Affirmative." Ved ran blasting his way into the palace. He got in, blasted the camera, and quickly hid waiting for back up.

Then Zarkabba arrived on the scene. "Where is the General?" Zarkabba asked a stormtrooper.

"We haven't located him yet. We only saw him run into the palace then he shot the camera and hid."

"We must locate him! He must die if we are to succeed in this battle!" Zarkabba roared.

Zarkabba, being the force sensitive wookie that he is, sensed the General somewhere in the room he was in. "Come out, come out, wherever you are General. I'll make this quick and painless if you surrender but if I find you first will have a slow, agonizing death."

Just then reinforcements arrived from the plains and the Rebellion swarmed the palace. Zarkabba was blasting the rebels and the general rejoined the battle. Zarkabba found him and fired at him but Ved dodged his blaster bolts and led Zarkabba on a wild goose chase activate traps in the palace for Zarkabba as Ved led him through the secret corridors of the palace. The chase ended when Ved got into a small dead end room.

"You have nowhere else to run, General!" Zarkabba roared in anger at all of the running.

"Looks like we are going to have a blaster fight to the death." Ved said in fear.

"5…4…,"Zarkabba began.

"3…2…," Ved continued.

"1!" They both yelled as they drew their blasters and fired. Coincidentally they both hit each other's blaster and destroyed them.

"Looks like we are going to have to finish this with hand to hand combat." Zarkabba smirked.

"Bring it on!" Ved screamed charging at Zarkabba. Zarkabba just uppercut him into the wall. Ved got back up and charged again. This time Zarkabba drew his claws and stabbed Ved in the stomach then sliced him in the face knocking him into a wall. Zarkabba walked up to Ved and was about to deal him the finishing blow when Zarkabba was shot in the back.

"**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRWWWWWWWW!**" Zarkabba screamed. He turned around and there was Captain Resh Martvol with a blaster in his hands. "You!"

"I joined the Alliance to Restore the Republic to get you back and stop the Empire!" Resh yelled.

"I should have killed you! I won't make that mistake twice!" Zarkabba charged at Resh deflected the blaster bolts with his claws. He jumped high into the air about to come down with a crash when he hit his head on the ceiling and got knocked out cold.

"That was luck." Resh said happily.

"There is no luck there is only the force!" A voice from behind yelled. Before Resh could turn around to see who it was he was stabbed in the chest with a lightsaber and fell to the ground assumingly dead. His killer appears and is Darth Destro. "That is what you get, traitor! Now to deal with the General. Lord Vader will want to speak with you."

Destro got Ved but left Zarkabba there unconscious and took the General to Coruscant.

A few hours later Zarkabba woke up in a cell. "Where am I? It appears I'm in a prison cell in Theed Palace. When I got knocked out they must have captured me and we ended up losing the battle. Oh well. I can escape this cell."

Zarkabba just ripped the bars off. He walked out and when he busted through the exit door to the main part of the Palace he was ambushed by Rebel troopers. He was knocked out again.

Meanwhile, on Coruscant.

"Thank you, Destro, for bring the General to me." Vader said pleased.

"It was an honor my lord. Though I'd rather just kill him. Your way is good too."

"It better be. I have something I'm going to tell you as well. Not many people know that I was once Anakin Skywalker but they will once they see my face. So I'm going to get an outfit for people not to see my face."

"Alright my lord."

Vader left the room. A few minutes later he returned in an outfit that looked like Darth Revan's except the mask was black.

"That looks magnificent my lord." Destro sarcastically said.

Vader spoke. "I find your lack of faith disturbing." His voice was deep like it would be if he had his armor from the canon universe but without the breathing.

End of chapter.

Please review people.


	6. Tatooine Civil War

**Chapter 6: Tatooine Civil War**

It was three weeks after the Battle at Theed. Many battles were going on between the Empire and the Rebels. But then Vader got a call from an admiral.

"Lord Vader, there is a Civil War about to erupt on Tatooine between the Jawas and the Tusken Raiders. What should we do?"

"It doesn't concern us. Let the war go on." Vader said in a calm, deep voice.

"But my lord, if the war erupts it will cause us to lose troops. And it will be a good way to kill rebels. They are trying to stop the war and promote peace to the galaxy."

"Fine, Admiral. Send troops to Tatooine to stop the war."

"Yes, Lord Vader. I will not fail you!" The admiral left with a beep.

The next day the Empire arrived at Mos Eisly, Tatooine. Jawas had a base their.

"Utinni! " A Jawa screamed which is an alert to other Jawas. "Umpee!" Umpee means Empire.

The Jawas began to fire at the Empire.

"Blast those Jawas!" A stormtrooper commanded.

The Empire began to fire back at the Jawas. The Empire underestimated the Jawas and didn't know they were this heavily armed or they would have sent more troops. But the Empire was blown to bits.

"Pull back, pull back!" The commander screamed.

They got in their ships and took off to the Dune Sea. They landed and called for reinforcements. That's when the Rebels arrived in Mos Eisly. The Jawas didn't fire at them because they were friends with the rebels.

"M'um m'aloo." A Jawa told them. That meant hello.

"Hello to yourselves, Jawas." A rebel told them.

Just then Tusken Raiders attacked Mos Eisly.

"Look out for the sand people!" General Leo Terex, a general of the Rebel alliance, screamed.

The rebels and Jawas fired but unaware to any of them more raiders were approaching from behind.

"These raiders are too easy. They should have known they weren't getting through to the city. Wait. They did know! They are just a distraction. Rebel Alliance, to the other side of the city! The Jawas can take care of these sand people!" Leo screamed as he turned around.

And sure enough, Tusken Raiders were tearing down this end of Mos Eisly. They were invading the cantina.

"They're attacking the cantina! Take em' out, men!" Leo yelled as he started firing.

"General, we aren't doing much damage. There is just too many of them!"

"We can't give up! If we do many Jawas will die and Mos Eisly will be closed to tourists!"

"But General, who visits Tatooine?"

"There are still people living here. They'll die too! I won't let these Tusken Raiders kill anymore citizens of Mos Eisly!" General Terex shouted to the trooper, whose name was Jet Tai. He was always scared of battle and hid a lot during battle. "Don't go hide in this battle, Jet. If you die you die and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Yes sir!" Jet screamed as he snuck away to hide.

A few minutes later Leo yelled "Cover me Jet, I'm going in to the cantina!" But Jet wasn't there and the General didn't know so the General ended up getting blasted in the brain.

Jet looked around the corner he was hiding in and he saw the General's dead body. "General!" He screamed which alerted some raiders. "Oops."

Tusken Raiders started firing at him. "What do I do, what do I do? I wish Dad wouldn't have made me join the rebel alliance. It is his fault that I'm now going to be dead."

He closed his eyes and got ready to brace the pain. The sound of a lightsaber igniting and blaster bolts deflecting could be heard. Jet opened his eyes and there stood a man in a brown hood covering up his face with a blue lightsaber in his right hand.

"Thank you mister Jedi, sir." Jet said in a happy way.

"I'm no Jedi. I'm just an exile." The man said. He then charged the sand people still deflecting the blaster bolts. He sliced one in half and chopped the head off of another. He stabbed the final one through the chest.

"Who are you?" Jet asked.

"I am just an exile." The man said as he turned around. Shadows from his hood covered his face. "I helped you now, young Jet. But in the future you won't get any. Gather the courage to win this battle." The man jumped up to the roof and then out of the city and into the desert.

"He… he was right! No more running from battle! I'm going straight to the fight! I must gather courage and do what's right! Hey that rhymed!"

Jet drew his blaster rifle and charged into the cantina. He charged into the center of the cantina and was immediately swarmed and surrounded by Tusken Raiders.

"That was a mistake. I don't think the Jedi meant charge into suicide missions but I think he meant don't be a coward. What I'm doing isn't bravery. It's stupidity."

Jet's instincts told him to throw grenades all over the place and then start firing like crazy. It worked but he almost killed a lot of his own allies as well.

"Oops. Sorry guys." He said.

"It is alright, Jet." A fellow Rebel trooper said. "That was amazing."

"More like pure luck." Another rebel muttered under his breath.

"So, uh, have we won the battle?" Jet asked.

"Not yet. So let's go!"

The rebels took out the remaining sand people and then went to the other side of Mos Eisly to see the Jawas. They were happy to know that the Jawas had defeated the raiders that were a distraction. The rebels found out that the Jawas had sent some of their own kind into the desert as scouts to find where the Empire was. The scouts returned and said they were at and around the place that used to be Tusken Raider camp near the Sarlacc Pit.

"So let's go send a full scale ground invasion there!" Jet screamed.

"Okay, but you lead it." A troop said.

Jet replied with a girly scream. The rebels laughed.

"Stop laughing!" Jet said with his face all red.

"You really are a wimp, Jet."

"Shut up!"

"No!"

Just then Darth Destro jumped out of a ship the rebels just noticed in the air. The ship took off into space.

"Who is that?" Jet asked.

"I am Darth Destro, apprentice to Lord Vader, Evil Galactic Emperor of the Galaxy!"

"Bring it on!" Jet screamed frighteningly.

The rebels started firing. Destro just drew his saber and reflected and deflected the incoming fire.

"He's good." A rebel told another.

"Yeah." Another said.

Those two got killed by a single swipe from Destro's saber. "You weaklings are pathetic. I want to slay some Jedi!"

"You'll have your chance now!" Jet screamed as he saw the man that saved him earlier jump in front of Jet.

"I've already told you I'm no Jedi! Just an exile with a lightsaber." The man said angrily but in a calm way.

"Finally a battle that will hopefully be a challenge!" Destro said excitingly.

"Bring it on!" The man said igniting his blue lightsaber.

"What is your name, Jedi?" Destro asked.

"I am not a Jedi but you can call me Ben." The man said.

Destro charged and attacked from the right. Ben blocked it and jumped over Destro and attempted to stab him in the back but Destro turned around and dodged it counterattacking with a flurry of swipes from the left, right, and everywhere else. Ben blocked them all and counterattacked with a flurry and his own. During his flurry he came over with a swipe from the right, then the left, then above, and then he jumped over Destro and came down with a powerful attack. Destro jumped out of the way.

"You are good, Ben. But I will destroy you!" Destro said before he sent force lightning at Ben.

Ben blocked it with his saber but it was pushing him back. He eventually was able to charge forward still blocking it. He came close to Destro and attacked from the right what would have decapitated Destro but he ducked and jumped back dodging Ben's attack. Destro charged again and jumped into the air and came down attacking the Ben in the air with a what seemed to be never ending combo and he stayed in the air for a long time and Ben but being either dodged or blocked until Ben uppercut Destro with his lightsaber onto a building top. Ben jumped up onto another rooftop.

Destro began to throw things at Ben but Ben either threw them back or dodged them. Destro activated a grenade and threw it at Ben. "Eat grenade, sucker!"

Ben grabbed the grenade with the force and threw it back to Destro where he threw it back to Ben. Ben didn't have time to throw the grenade back so he force jumped to the building roof where Destro was on and attacked with his saber from the left and then faked up but went down catching Destro off guard and slicing his arm off.

"Damnit! You stupid old man! I'll get you some other time!"

Destro fled into the desert.

"Aren't ya gonna go after him?" Jet asked Ben.

"No. I've done all I can in this battle. It seems that the Imperials killed the sand people. I'd get the rebels to retreat."

"How do you know the raiders are dead?" Jet asked.

"The force." That was Ben's only reply as he walked into the desert.

The rebels sent scouts into the desert and saw the raiders were dead and the Empire had taken over all of Tatooine but Mos Eisly. The rebels knew they couldn't win the rest of the battle so they left, leaving Tatooine for the Empire, even though the Empire wouldn't visit often.

A few days later Destro was practicing his lightsaber combat skills and his power of the force harder than usual. He now had a prosthetic replacement and he swore revenge on the man Ben. He didn't see his face because he was in a brown hood. He was angry and destroyed the entire dojo in anger. He had his mind made up that he was going to get revenge on Ben. Even if it took him twelve years.

_**End of chapter. The next chapter is titled "A New Hope". Please read and review.**_


	7. A New Hope

**Chapter 6: A New Hope**

Fourteen years after the few days lasting Tatooine Civil War, Princess Leia Organa puts the vital information inside R2-D2's databank. She launches R2 and C-3PO from an escape pod and they land on the planet of Tatooine where they are captured by Jawas just before Vader's stormtroopers invade the Tantive IV, Princess Leia's personal ship. The stormtroopers capture Leia and take her to Vader.

Owen Lars, Anakin's stepbrother, and his nephew Luke Skywalker bought R2-D2 from the Jawas who recovered them.

Luke was messing around with R2 and found a message from Princess Leia Organa saying "General Kenobi, years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack and I'm afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope"

"Hey Uncle Owen, this droid claims to belong to some, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Maybe Ben Kenobi knows something about this Obi-Wan?" Luke said to his uncle, Anakin's stepbrother.

"That man's just an old wizard." Owen replied.

"Alright then." Luke said.

The next morning when Luke got up R2 and 3PO were gone. "Uncle Owen, I'm going to find the droids!"

"Be careful out there, Luke." Owen said, a little worried.

So Luke set out to find the droids. He saw R2 and 3PO walking in the desert. He ran up to them only to be attacked by Tusken Raiders. A man showed up and scared the raiders off. This man was Ben Kenobi. Ben reveals himself to be Obi-Wan Kenobi. He takes Luke and the droids to his home.

"So Luke, I was a Jedi Knight in the clone wars and your father was my apprentice." Obi-Wan told Luke.

"What? Uncle Owen never told me that!" Luke said in disbelief.

"He was killed by Darth Vader." Obi-Wan said.

"I guess I believe you. Do you have anything from my father?" Luke asked.

"Sadly, no. But I have a question."

"What is it?"

"What were you doing out in the middle of the desert?"

"I was looking for Ben, I mean you. This droid, R2-D2 had a message from a lady for you."

"What? Impossible. Let me look at it."

Luke showed Obi-Wan the message.

"This is most distressful. I must journey to Alderaan. Perhaps you will come with me?" Obi-Wan asked Luke.

"I can't. My uncle needs my help. I have to stay on Tatooine." Luke replied sadly.

"Perhaps I can persuade him to let you." Obi-Wan said.

"You can try but you will fail." Luke explained.

So they went to see if Luke could go to Alderaan with Ben. When they got there they saw that Uncle Owen and the family were brutally murdered by the Empire.

"Noooooo!" Luke screamed when he saw this. "I'm coming with you to Alderaan. I'm going to get revenge on the Empire. I hate them!"

"Hate leads to the dark side." Obi-Wan explained.

"Now how do we get there? We need a ship with hyperspace." Luke explained.

"We go to the cantina. They are sure to have someone who can help us."

"Even if it means credits?" Luke asked.

"Even if it means credits."

So they left for the Mos Eisly Cantina where they met Han Solo, a smuggler with a great ship, and Chewbacca, a wookie and Han's first mate. They had to pay credits. They left for Alderaan. When they got to where it would be if was destroyed. The Daeth Star activated its power. But what happened was they got picked up by the Death Star's tractor beam. They were pulled inside.

The heroes managed to ambush two stormtroopers and Luke and Han stole their outfits and disguised themselves. Obi-Wan left to disable the tractor beam while the droids stayed behind and Chewbacca followed Luke and Han. He was supposed to be a prisoner. R2-D2 discovered that Princess Leia was on the Death Star before the heroes set out. This was the plan to rescue the princess.

They found the princess and started their escape to the Millennium Falcon, Han Solo's ship. Meanwhile, in the hangar Obi-Wan was confronted by Vader, in his new costume.

"It has been a long time, Obi-Wan." Vader said, confronting his old master.

"You can't win, Darth. Strike me down and I will become more powerful than you can even imagine." Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"Bluff."

Emperor Vader charged at Obi-Wan but Obi-Wan was blocking every attack while counterattacking Vader's counterattacks. It was clear that he was going to win the battle, until Destro jumped behind him. Obi-Wan jumped behind Destro and sliced then jumped farther back.

"I told you I'd get revenge, Ben Kenobi! I am going to kill you!" Destro roared charging at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan held up the position and let Destro kill him. Luke and Han had made it to the Falcon and saw this act.

"Noooooo!" Luke screamed at the sight of Obi-Wan dying.

"Let's go Luke!" Han said pulling Luke onto the Falcon. They took off.

A few days later Luke took part in the destruction of the Death Star. It was a great victory for the Rebellion. And Destro finally had his revenge on Obi-Wan.

_**End of chapter. To be continued.**_


	8. Battle of Hoth

**Chapter 7: Battle of Hoth**

It has been three years since the destruction of the Death Star, and a new one is in construction. The rebels have a secret fort on the planet Hoth named Echo Base. The Empire had discovered it and is invading. The rebels have just discovered this.

"Admiral," a rebel trooper began, "we have just received reports that the Empire is invading Hoth. They have discovered Echo Base. They are on their way now."

"Set up all defenses! We will drive these invaders off the planet when they arrive, if they arrive! We will engage in a space battle above Hoth to try to destroy the invading forces! Send troops into space and take out the Empire!" Admiral Feek Kusto, a shape shifting Shi'ido in the form of a Twi'lek said.

Feek was a powerful man and had many aliases. People knew this but they didn't know what his other aliases were. He kept them secret. Only the top rebels knew that he was actually a Shi'ido. He went by the name Kokour Fagratar. That was his true name. He was a powerful soldier with a handy blaster in any form. He quickly ran away from sight.

A few minutes later, the Rebel fleet was intercepting the Imperial fleet and engaging in a battle over Hoth. One pilot, whose name was Oshu Iggi, an Ithorian pilot, was flying through TIE after TIE destroying them with ease. He swerved in and out of blaster and missiles while taking out a lot of the enemy. He continued through the dog fight until it was clear the rebels couldn't hold back a powerful force such as this. He landed along with the remaining rebels.

A rebel soldier walked into Admiral Feek Kusto's room and saw Oshu Iggi change into Admiral Feek.

"Woah!" He said. "How did you do that?"

"Well, don't tell anyone but I'm a Shi'ido." Feek said.

"Cool! Are you Kokour Fagratar?" The rebel asked.

"Yeah but don't tell anyone!" Feek yelled.

"My lips are sealed!" The rebel said.

Just then the Empire landed on Hoth. There were many AT-AT's and AT-ST's.

"Engage in combat!" Admiral Feek screamed.

The rebels lined up against Echo Base and got on the turrets and fired.

"Admiral, General Skywalker has just arrived." A rebel said to the Shi'ido in disguise.

"Excellent. Send him in a snowspeeder along with other rebels." Feek told him.

"Sir yes sir!'

A few minutes later Luke Skywalker was leading a strike team of rebels in snowspeeders across the battlefield firing at the enemy.

Wedge Antilles, a pilot in the Rogue Squadron, told General Skywalker "The AT-At armor is too strong! We can't penetrate it!"

"Use your tow cable to trip it up!" Luke told him back.

"Great idea, General!"

Wedge then fired his tow cable around and swung it around the legs of the AT-AT and released, causing it to trip up and fall to the ground. The others did the same thing. But they still weren't winning the battle as the enemy got closer to Echo Base.

"No!" Feek yelled as he transformed when no one was looking into a rancor. "We are gonna win this battle no matter what!" Then he just noticed that he was too big. He transformed back into Admiral before anyone saw.

He ran out into the battle and hid deep into the snow. He then transformed into a rancor and ran onto the battlefield, tearing up AT-St's and snowtroopers. Everything was firing at him while the rebels were trying to evacuate everyone from Echo Base into transports.

"Holy crap! It's a rancor!" A snowtrooper screamed.

"What the freak is a rancor doing on Hoth?" Another asked.

They both shrugged and fired at it. "I am a rancor and I can speak Galactic Basic."

Everyone stopped firing at the Admiral when they heard that.

"My name is Noji and I'm siding with the rebels!"

Noji charged at a nearby AT-AT and tore it apart. He kept distracting the Empire while the rebels evacuated. He saw most of the rebels had escaped so he ran away out of sight and transformed into the admiral. He took a snowspeeder that had landed out there and flew to Echo Base. He was one the rebels that got onto the last transport. A few rebels were left behind.

"We left many good soldiers back there!" Feek said with a sad face. "But it least most of us escaped alive!"

The rebels cheered. "We've lost Echo Base today, but we have a base on Yavin IV, though!" Admiral Feek screamed.

_**END OF CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	9. Master Yoda

**Chapter 8: Master Yoda**

Luke Skywalker left Hoth in his X-Wing with R2-D2. He was heading for Yavin IV when Obi-Wan Kenobi appeared to him in spirit form.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Luke screamed when he saw Ben.

He thought he was going insane. "You aren't going insane, Luke." Obi-Wan said, sensing this.

"How are you… but you… you died. Vader… Vader killed you… and now… now you are… you are alive… but Vader killed you!"

"My old master taught me a technique through the force. I am now considered a force spirit." Obi-Wan explained.

"Woah. And why did you contact me?" Luke asked.

"I want you to head for the jungle planet of Dagobah." Obi-Wan explained.

"But there isn't anything there except jungles!"

"An old Jedi master by the name of Yoda lives there. He exiled himself. He and I were the last of the Jedi. I have also brought you a gift through the force. It is in your X-Wing."

"You mean this thing?" Luke asked pulling out a strange device. "What is it?"

"That, Luke, is a lightsaber. The powerful weapon of the Jedi."

"Does it shoot or something?" Luke asked.

"No, it is a melee weapon that can reflect blaster bolts. Master Yoda will teach you to use it."

"Alright." Luke said skeptically.

"Now, I must go." Obi-Wan disappeared into the force.

A few hours later Luke arrived on Dagobah. He and R2 jumped out. They walked into the jungle and Luke got a strange feeling.

"R2, do you ever feel like you're being watched?" Luke asked. R2 replied with a beep.

Luke heard a rustling and pointed his blaster in the direction of the noise. He saw a small, green alien.

"Who or what are you and what do you want?" Luke asked.

"No, no. Don't hurt me! Come back to my hut. Feed you, I will." The alien said.

Luke agreed and went back to the creature's hut and ate. That evening Obi-Wan's spirit appears.

"Ben!" Luke screamed.

"Hello, Obi-Wan. Happy to see you, I am." The creature said.

"I'm happy to see you too, Master Yoda." Obi-Wan said.

"That… that's Yoda?" Luke asked in disbelief.

"Yoda, I am."

"But… but you are so tiny!" Luke exclaimed.

"Size matters not. Judge me by my size, do you? For my ally is the force. And a powerful ally it is."

"I guess size doesn't matter." Luke said skeptically.

"Now Luke, Master Yoda here is going to train you in the Jedi ways." Obi-Wan told Luke.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Luke asked.

"Train you, I will, if agree, you do."

"Okay, you can train me."

"Exciting this is!" Yoda screamed happily.

Obi-Wan disappeared and Luke began his training in the Jedi ways. His first test was to stand on one hand with Yoda on his back and his eyes closed while lifting stones with the force.

"Great promise, you show." Yoda said.

Yoda continued to train Luke in many things for the next few weeks including the force, lightsaber combat, and how to resist the dark side of the force. He was on the resisting dark side of the force training when Yoda told him "Go into the Dark Side Cave, you will. Go unarmed, you should."

"I don't know what's inside so I'm going with my lightsaber." Luke said.

Luke entered with his saber and he was confronted by what looked like Vader.

"Vader!" Luke screamed in anger.

Vader and Luke ignited their sabers and engaged in combat. Luke sliced off the arms of Vader and beheaded him. His mask came off and Luke saw his own face. Luke was in abject shock. He exited the cave.

A few days later, while training, Luke finds that his X-Wing is about to sink. "I will never get my ship out! I'm stranded."

"Use the force, Luke." Yoda told him.

"I will try."

"Do or do not, there is no try."

Luke tried but to no avail.

"Size matters not." Yoda told Luke while trying to get him to do it.

"I don't believe it! Lifting stones is one thing but a ship is another! It's too big!" Luke screamed.

Yoda shook his head and lifted the ship out. Luke was dumbfounded.

The next day Luke has a vision of his friends being tortured on Bespin. "Finish your training you must!" Yoda declares.

A day later Luke is about to leave Dagobah for Bespin when he is confronted by Yoda and the spirit of Ben.

"You must finish your training. You shouldn't leave for a fight you're not ready for!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. "If you go to face Vader you will have to do it alone and without interference!"

"I understand." Luke said leaving.

Meanwhile, on Bespin, Vader freezes Han in the Carbon Freezing Chamber to see if it works for he plans to do this to Luke. It is successful and Vader hands Han over to bounty hunter Bossk to give Solo to Jabba the Hutt. Luke arrives and goes to face Vader.

**_TO BE CONTINUED…_**


	10. Vader vs Luke Father vs Son

**Chapter 9: Vader vs. Luke; Father vs. Son**

"My lord, Luke Skywalker has just arrived on Bespin. He is coming here to fight you." A stormtrooper told Emperor Vader.

"Excellent." Vader said.

Meanwhile, Lando Calrissian, a man who turned Han Solo over to Vader, is helping Leia, Chewbacca, and C-3PO escape from the Empire. They engage in a fierce battle with stormtroopers. Lando pulls out his blaster and fires while Chewie runs into the battle and attacks the stormtroopers with his arms.

"We have defeated those stormtroopers!" Lando exclaimed.

Just then, a gray haired wookie jumped down in front of them.

"I am Zarkabba!" He screamed in Galactic Basic.

"Raaawwrrrh!" Chewie screamed signaling that he knew Zarkabba and hated him.

Zarkabba then pulled out a red lightsaber.

"He's a dark Jedi!" Leia screamed.

Meanwhile, Luke discovers that Han was frozen in carbon and taken away to Jabba the Hutt. Luke continued to the carbon freezing chamber. When he finally arrived, he saw Vader was waiting for him.

"Vader! I'm going to avenge my father!" Luke screamed, igniting his lightsaber that was Obi-Wan's.

"That is Obi-Wan's saber." Vader exclaimed.

"Yes it is! And Obi-Wan said you took my father's saber, too!" Luke yelled.

"I did. Here, you can have it. I want you to fight me with it!" Vader said as he tossed it to Luke.

Luke thought that Vader was smirking behind his mask. Luke put Obi-Wan's away and ignited his father's.

"Now, let's begin." Vader ignited his saber and charged Luke.

Luke brought the saber down and tried to cut vader in half but he sidestepped and attacked. Luke blocked and counterattacked from the right and then with an attack to the feet. Vader dodged the first and blocked the attack to his feet. He responded with a stab to Luke's chest. Luke blocked and jumped away.

"You are good, Luke. But I will destroy you!" Vader screamed as he threw his lightsaber towards Luke.

Luke jumped out of the way and charged Vader while he didn't have his saber. Luke didn't know that the saber would come back. Vader's lightsaber came towards Luke and he sensed it at the last minute and jumped high into the air coming down with an attack. Vader dodged and counterattacked.

Zarkabba used force lightning on Lando. "Traitor!" Zarkabba roared.

Chewie pulled out his bowcaster and fired at Zarkabba. Zarkabba didn't see if coming and he was hit in the side.

"Ow! That freaking hurt! You are gonna die wookie!"

Back in the carbon freezing chamber, Vader and Luke were fighting fiercely. Vader forced Luke up to a window and threw things with the dark side of the force to knock Luke out of the window and land on an emergency platform.

Leia, Chewbacca, and Lando kept firing at Zarkabba until he was forced to retreat. Lando orders an evacuation of the city and they run away. They soon find their only means of escape… the Millennium Falcon!

Back at the duel, Luke and Vader were still fighting and Vader finally gained an advantage and cut off Luke's hand.

"Foolish child! You don't know the power of the dark side! Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father!" Vader screamed as he began one of the most memorable moments in movie history.

"He told me enough!" Luke screamed. "He told me you killed him!"

"No! _I _am your father!" Vader screamed.

"No… no that's impossible! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Luke screamed.

"Join me and we can rule the galaxy as father and son!" Vader screamed.

"I'd rather die!" And with that, Luke jumped into the shaft and chose suicide rather than joining Vader.

"I sense something, Lando. We need to go back! I think Luke is there!" Leia said.

So they went back and saw Luke falling. Lando opened an emergency shaft and got Luke inside. The first stop they made was a rebel alliance medical center which gave Luke a prosthetic replacement for his hand. This concludes this chapter and begins the mission for Han Solo.


	11. Jabba the Hutt

**Chapter 10: Jabba the Hutt**

It was one year after Vader and Luke's duel at Bespin. Luke put a message inside R2-D2 and sent him and 3PO to Jabba.

"Please release Han, Jabba." The message said.

Jabba just laughed. "You droids are my new slave droids!"

"That didn't work, Luke." Leia said. "But I have another plan now. I'll disguise myself as bounty hunter Boushh and pretend Chewie is my prisoner. Then I'll free Han and we can get Chewie, the droids, and then escape!"

"That's a great plan!"

Leia did that. She dressed up in armor disguised as Boushh and took Chewbacca to Jabba.

"I'm handing over my prisoner Chewbacca the wookie to you, Jabba. He is a companion of Solo." Leia, disguised as Boushh said.

"Excellent!" Jabba said in huttese.

Later that day, Leia made her way to Han Solo in his carbon coffin and released him. Jabba the Hutt saw this and took them both captive.

"You, lady, will be my new slave girl!" Jabba said to Leia.

"No way!" Leia screamed resisting Jabba.

But her resistance was futile. The next day, Luke arrived.

"Please, Jabba the Hutt let my friends go. We will find some way to pay you back the credits Han owes you." Luke begged Jabba.

Jabba again laughed. "To the rancor pit with you!"

Luke was sent into the pit with the rancor.

"Uh oh!" Luke screamed as he ducked under a swipe of the rancor's claw.

The rancor kept swiping at Luke but Luke kept dodging his swipes. Luke then grabbed a stone and threw it at the gate hinge bringing the gate down crushing the rancor's body and stabbing it with the spikes at the bottom of the gate. Luke was then captured by Jabba's guards.

"Now you will be digested by the Great Pit of Carkoon!" Jabba screamed as he ordered his guards to take Luke and friends (except Leia) to the man eating Sarlacc.

Luke was about to be pushed into the pit when R2 released his newly made lightsaber. He grabbed it and ignited it. It had a golden color.

"Woah!" One of Jabba's guards screamed.

Another guard revealed himself to be Lando disguised as a guard. Lando and Luke killed the guards and escaped the pit.

Back in Jabba's palace, Leia chokes Jabba to death with the chains on her. Luke, Lando, Chewie, the droids, and Han (who was suffering from the aftereffects of the carbon freeze) made their way back to Jabba's palace. When they got there they saw Leia with a blaster firing at guards.

"Leia!" Luke screamed as he ignited his saber and rushed into the battle.

A guard fired at him but he reflected it and it hit the guard in the shoulder causing him to drop his blaster. Luke rushed in and sliced his head off and he then stabbed another guard in the chest and then another in the eye. Luke was then shot in the chest and he passed out.

"Yeah. Stupid Jedi is gonna die!" The guard that shot Luke said.

He pointed his blaster and Luke's unconscious body and was about to fire but he was shot by Chewbacca's bowcaster.

"Nice one, Chewie!" Leia screamed as she fired at some other guards.

"I'm gonna get Luke before he gets shot again!" Lando said as he rushed into the open and grabbed Luke.

A guard approached Lando from behind but Lando knew was there and turned around quickly. He fired at the guard with his blaster and then ran back to the others. He set Luke down and started firing again.

"There's too many of them!" Lando screamed as he and the others were backing up from the amount of guards.

"We can do this!" Leia replied as she shot a guard in the head.

Han finally got over the aftereffects of the carbon and drew his blaster and started shooting the guards. With his help they were able to drive the guards back. That is, until a rancor busted through the wall with a ton of guards.

"Oh crap!" Han screamed as he fired at the rancor.

The rancor charged the rebels and before it got there Luke gained consciousness and saw it. He quickly got up and threw his saber at an explosive canister on the ceiling. His saber came back and sparks flew off the canister.

"Run!" Luke said as he ran out of Jabba's palace.

Everyone else went with him and they escaped the palace before the canister blew up. It resulted in the palace falling ion everyone and everything inside the palace. It crushed everything.

"That was a close one, Luke." Han said to his buddy.

Just then the rancor busted out of the remains of the palace.

"No!" Leia screamed in fear.

"We can take it! He's been severely weakened by the fall of the palace." Luke explained.

Luke ignited his golden saber and charged the rancor. He force jumped onto its head and stabbed it in the eye. He jumped down to the neck and stabbed the rancor's throat. Then he finished it by stabbing it in the chest and jumping off before it fell.

"Nice job, kid." Lando said.

The rebels went to the rebellion rendezvous point. Luke and R2, however, went to Dagobah to finish Luke's training with Yoda.

Luke arrived to find Yoda dying.

"Yoda!" Luke screamed.

"I am dying Luke. Your training is complete." Yoda told him.

"I have a question! When I confronted Vader on Bespin, he told me he was my father. Is there any truth to this?" Luke asked fearfully.

"Your father… Vader is." Yoda confirmed.

"I was afraid of that." Luke said.

"Now Luke. Face Vader on the new Death Star, you must." Yoda said in his last words. He then passed away and his body disappeared like Obi-Wan's did.

"Yoda!" Luke screamed.

While returning to his X-Wing, he was confronted by Obi-Wan.

"Luke, Vader is your father but there is another. You have a twin sister." Obi-Wan said. "It is time for you to know."

"Leia?" Luke asked.

"Yes, Leia. Your sister is Leia. How did you know?"

"The force… I sensed it."

"That makes sense. Now you must head for the Death Star II." Obi-Wan said as he disappeared.

_**To be continued…**_

**Next chapter: New Force Spirit Technique**


	12. New Force Spirit Technique

**Chapter 11: New Force Spirit Technique**

Luke got in his X-Wing and took off to the rebel rendezvous to get his friends. He needed all the help he could get. It was a few hour trip but he finally made it. He found Han and Leia.

"Luke, I thought you went to Dagobah?" Leia asked.

"I did. Master Yoda died. I was also confronted by the spirit of Ben. He told me something amazing."

"And what is that?" Han asked curiously.

"He confirmed that Vader is my father, but he also told me that… Leia is my sister."

Leia and Han stood there with theirs jaws dropping. They were dumbfounded.

"Im… impossible." Leia said in awe.

"No Leia, it's true. Ben wouldn't lie." Luke confirmed.

"I can't… I mean… this is unbelievable! How… why?" No… no way!" Leia screamed. "But… but if Obi-Wan said it… it must be true!"

"You seem that there is another reason you came here. What is it?" Han asked Luke.

"We need to assault the Death Star immediately." Luke said firmly.

"Why now?" Leia asked.

"I'm not really sure. But Obi-Wan told me to." Luke explained.

"It isn't complete but maybe Obi-Wan was trying to get us to destroy it before it is finished." Han assumed.

"That's a good idea. Now we need to prepare." Leia told them as she ran off.

The next few days were spent preparing for the attack on Death Star II. They finally finished preparing and the rebel fleet flew to the new Death Star. Luke, Han, Leia, R2-D2, Chewbacca, and C-3PO were purposely picked up by the tractor beam so they could get inside. While they were in the rebels were to take out the ties and other ships around the Death Star.

"What do we do first?" Han asked.

"We should split up to cover more ground. R2 and I will go that way, Leia and 3PO will go that way, and Han and Chewie will go that way. If you find Vader, let me know. I will face him." Luke planned.

"That's the reason we came in?" Han asked. "So you could confront Vader?"

"Father is the key to restoring the Jedi Order. I need to redeem him so he can help the galaxy." Luke told them. "Plus we need to shut down the energy shield around it so it can be blown up."

So the teams went their separate ways. Luke and R2 stumbled upon a squad of stormtroopers discussing their plans.

"The Emperor says it will only be a few weeks before this Death Star is finished. Once that happens we blow up Tatooine! We will wipe that pathetic planet from the face of the galaxy!" A stormtrooper said.

"Excellent." Another replied.

Luke gasped. This alerted the troopers and they drew there blasters.

"Intruder!" They screamed as they fired at Luke.

"Run R2!" Luke yelled to his faithful droid companion, R2-D2 as he drew his golden lightsaber.

Luke blocked and deflected the blaster bolts. One of the deflected blaster bolts hit a stormtrooper's blaster and it blew up killing him. Luke reflected one at another trooper's head killing him. The final few Luke ran up and killed directly.

"Easy peasy!" Luke bragged.

Meanwhile, on the other part of the Death Star, Han and Chewie engage in a blaster fight with Imperial troopers and droids.

"These dudes are good!" Han screamed to Chewie. Chewbacca replied with a roar.

They finally defeated them all only to be attacked by a familiar gray haired wookie.

"Zarkabba!" Han screamed.

"Solo!" Zarkabba roared back. "This time you won't escape."

Zarkabba ignited his red lightsaber and charged Han and Chewie. They were shooting but it wasn't doing any good. Zarkabba force pushed Chewie away and came after Han Solo. He sliced up his blaster and came down with a slash. It was blocked… by a droid with a blue lightsaber.

"What is this?" Zarkabba roared. "How can a droid wield a lightsaber?"

"I'm not a droid just a spirit of a Jedi inside a droid. You may know me as Obi-Wan Kenobi." The droid said.

"Let's fight!" Zarkabba roared as he charged.

Zarkabba attacked with a flurry against Obi-Wan but old Ben blocked all the attacks and then counterattacked jabbing Zarkabba in the ribs with his saber knocking him back.

"You are good… for a weakling!" The gray haired wookie roared in anger.

Zarkabba charged Obi-Wan again and this time was stabbed in the eye. He jumped back.

"My eye!" Zarkabba screamed.

He charged again and was stabbed in the other eye.

"I'm blind! I can still see through the force though!"

Zarkabba saw through the force and saw Obi-Wan's movements. He charged and faked a right but went with a left slice catching Obi-Wan off guard. But he still blocked it. This time, however, he cut Zarkabba's lightsaber in half and then beheaded Zarkabba killing him.

"Thanks, Obi-Wan!" Han said rushing to him.

"No problem. But I must now leave." Obi-Wan disappeared from the droid deactivating it.

"That… is so cool." Han said as the story shifted to Leia and 3PO.

"Oh dear, princess. This is frightening indeed." C-3PO said to Leia.

"Quiet, 3PO. I hear something." Leia ordered as she and 3PO hid behind a wall.

"I still can't believe that Zarkabba is dead." A voice from the other side of the wall said.

"Yes… this is terrible. It doesn't matter however. We can still turn Luke to the dark side!" A deep voice screamed.

Leia recognized the deep voice as Vader's and the other's as Destro.

"Wait, master, I sense someone strong in the force. Well, not strong just the potential to become strong." Destro told Vader.

"It is Leia, my daughter." Vader spoke.

"It feels as though she has fear."

"She is listening."

"What, but my lord, how do you know this?" Destro asked.

"I know many things. I also know that she would be a powerful Jedi and an even more powerful Dark Lord of the Sith."

"So… you are saying we should turn her?" '

"Yes."

_**To be continued.**_


	13. Kenobi vs Vader

**Chapter 12: Kenobi vs. Vader**

Leia was frightened. Vader and Destro were coming right for her. She couldn't hold off two Dark Lords. She couldn't hold off one Dark Lord. She backed up as they approached her.

"Join us, Leia. Join us and you will be more powerful than any Jedi ever was!" Vader screamed.

"I'll never join you!" Leia screamed in disgust.

"Leia, you are my daughter as I am your father. It is your destiny to join us! Join us and your brother will too! Then we can rule the galaxy as a family!" Vader screamed.

"Never!"

"Then… you die!" Vader ignited his lightsaber when Leia ran into the next room. In here there was a bunch of B1 battle droids used in the Clone Wars by the Seperatist.

"What? What are battle droids from long ago doing on the Death Star?" Leia asked confusingly.

"We have found the last of the droids and we are planning to reactivate them to increase our forces!" Destro told her.

"You won't succeed!" Leia yelled.

"There is no one who can stop us!" Destro screamed.

"Except me!" A voice screamed. A lightsaber could be heard activating.

"What? These droids are even active and even if they were they wouldn't be programmed that way!" Destro roared at the sight of a droid with a lightsaber.

"No… this isn't the droid's doing. I sense the force inside this one. It feels as though… Obi-Wan." Vader said.

"Correct, Anakin. Now we fight!" Obi-Wan from inside the droid screamed.

"Emperor Vader, should I fight him?" Destro asked his lord.

"No. You go deal with the others not this one. And not Leia either. Do not kill Luke but capture him if you find him. Any others can be killed." Vader said.

"Yes milord." Destro said running off.

"Now, Obi-Wan, you shall be destroyed. Your spirit will be incapacitated and you will know longer be able to visit this world." Vader assumed.

Vader and Obi-Wan charged at each other. They lightsabers touched and they struggled to best the other.

"You are good, old master, but I am better."

With these words Vader sliced the arms off of the droid and then destroyed it. He then threw his lightsaber taking out a lot of the droids. But Obi-Wan appeared in an undamaged droid and picked up his lightsaber.

"I will defeat you, Obi-Wan. You can be sure of that."

"NO you won't, Vader. I shall destroy you!"

Obi-Wan and Vader engaged in combat once again. Vader ended up destroying this droid as well. He destroyed most of the other droids until there was only three left. Obi-Wan entered one of those.

"Give up and end this now before you get cut off from this world, Kenobi!" Vader commanded.

"Never!" Obi-Wan yelled.

Obi-Wan charged and fought off Vader. Obi-Wan brought a slice from the right to chop off Vader's head but it failed since Vader ducked. It hit a droid and destroyed it.

"You will definitely not win now, Obi-Wan." Vader smirked under his mask.

"You are going to die, Vader!"

Vader sliced off the droid's limbs and threw his lightsaber at the final droid. Obi-Wan appeared in it and ducked before the saber hit him. He jumped over it when it came back around.

"No!" Vader screamed.

Obi-Wan got his lightsaber and went after Vader. He came from the right with his saber but Vader blocked from the left. Obi-Wan came with an uppercut like attacked but Vader sidestepped. Obi-Wan jabbed forward but Vader knocked his saber aside.

"You are just an obsolete old fool now, my old master." Vader yelled as he blocked another strike.

"I will defeat you and even if I don't Luke will!"

"You really are a fool. Luke will rise to the dark side and join me!"

"No one rises to the dark side!"

"I did." Vader smirked.

"No you didn't, Vader. You were once Anakin, a great Jedi Knight, when you FELL to the dark side. No one rises to the dark side. And Luke will not join you. He will never join you."

Obi-Wan came down from above with a powerful strike from his saber. Vader barely blocked and then counterattacked with a jab to the droid's stomach. It hit and the droid almost blew up but just got knocked back. It lost an arm.

"That is my power!" Vader screamed. "You of all people should know it."

"I'm telling you Vader, this battle will be your final battle. Luke sees hope in you. He thinks he can bring you back to the light. He thinks you have a chance for redemption. But he is wrong. He will half to kill you. And if he doesn't he will die along with the hope of the galaxy. But I believe in him. Defeat me if you wish but it will do no good." Obi-Wan said.

Vader had an angry look in his face behind his mask as he charged and destroyed the final droid.

_**To be continued.**_


	14. Han Solo and the Destro Clones

**Chapter 13: Han Solo and the Destro Clones**

The battle of the Death Star II still raged on. I have been telling the battle from the inside but the outside is important too. Outside hundreds and thousands of TIE Fighters were fighting the Rebel Alliance fighters. Oshu Iggi, one of the rebel's bets pilots, hadn't arrived yet but he was on his way. With his help, surely the rebels could win the battle.

"Captain, when can we blow up the Death Star?" A soldier asked the captain.

"As soon as General Skywalker gives us the order. But he is still inside the Death Star." The captain replied.

"Well he needs to hurry up. We need to blow it up now! We are loosing the space battle!"

"Not for long. Oshu Iggi is on his way." The captain said.

On the Death Star, Han and Chewie were using stealth to take out the troopers. They were looking for a way to shut off the energy shield around the Death Star so it could be blown up.

"There!" Han screamed as he pointed to the switch for the energy shield generator.

It alerted the stormtroopers. "There's Solo! Kill him and his wookie friend!"

The stormtroopers fired at Han and Chewie. They fired back. They engaged in a long blaster fight until Chewbacca threw a Frag grenade killing a few of them. The others fired. Han got blasted in the foot and hid behind a wall. Chewie threw a smoke grenade covering up the area in smoke. He could smell where the troopers were so he knew where to shoot. He finished them all off.

"Raaaaarrrrrrwrrr!" Chewie screamed as he aided Han.

"Thanks, Chewie. Now give me the comlink so I can call the rebel fleet." Han ordered.

Chewbacca gave Han the comlink and Han activated it. "Admiral, this is Commander Solo. Send rebels inside the Death Star. There are just too many stormtroopers."

"Right away, Commander Solo. Over"

"Han Solo, out."

The admiral sent in rebels to fight off the stormtroopers while Luke fought Vader, Han shut off the generator, and Leia deactivate the TIE fighters.

"Now we can shut off the Energy Shield Generator."

Han and Chewie walked up and Han tried to shut it off.

"It's not working. The button's stuck! Chewie, use your wookie strength to push the button down."

Chewie pressed the button as hard as he could but it didn't move at all.

"What's wrong with this thing?" Han asked to no one in particular.

Chewie roared.

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe they did lock it down from here. So we have to disable the security from this terminal then we can press the button. And I'm not good with computers. Leia is though."

Han was about to start messing around with it hoping anything worked when Chewie pushed him aside and started operating the terminal. He was about to shut off the security system when what looked like Darth Destro came down from the ceiling and blew up the computer with an attack from his saber. He jumped out into the open.

"Destro!" Han screamed as he drew his blaster. "Die!"

Han started firing at Destro but Destro just deflected all the blasts. "You are pathetic, Solo!" He screamed.

Just then another one who looked like Destro jumped from the ceiling. Then another, then another, and then one more!

"What? How the… what the… five Destros? I'm confused." Han said.

"Roar!" Chewie answered.

"Yeah, it's gotta be clones."

Han and Chewie fired at the Destro clones when ten more jumped from the ceiling. Many more kept coming until they stopped. There was over a hundred.

"Which one is the real one, Chewie?" Han asked. Chewie just shrugged.

"None of us are the real Destro." All the clones said together.

"Hey Chewie, I think we got a problem." Han said to his companion.

"Roar!" Chewbacca responded.

Chewie and Han fired at the Destros but their attacks were in vain. The Destros just blocked them.

"You can't win, Solo!" A clone screamed.

Han shot at one but it reflected his shot back at him. It hit his DL-44 blaster pistol and made it explode.

"Oh no." Han said. "I need back up Chewie."

Before Chewbacca could help a Destro clone force pushed him into another room. An energy shield covered the wall after he went in. Stormtroopers filled the room and shot Chewie with tranquilizer darts. They dragged him out of the room into another.

"No! Chewie!" Han screamed.

Han looked forward once more and saw the Destros running right at him. The one in front slashed at him but he ducked so it missed. He jumped back and ran. He climbed up onto a platform. The Destros ran after it. He activated a switch which raised the platform before any Destro clones could get on.

"Hahaha! See ya suckers!" Han screamed as his platform rose.

"You aren't getting away that easily!" The clones screamed.

One of the clones threw his lightsaber at the rope that was lifting the platform. The rope broke and the platform fell on a clone killing it. But now Han didn't have many places to run.

"That's not good." He said as he tried to run into a room. He dove but a shield appeared in front of it. Han dove into the shield. "Ouch."

Now there was no where to run. A Destro clone came right for him and attacked multiple times with his lightsaber. Han barely dodged them all and then he poked the clone in the eyes. He picked up his lightsaber and activated it. He didn't know how to use it well but he stabbed the clone in the head. Another clone came after him. He dodged all of this one's attacks until it did a fake attack. He ended up cutting off Han's hand and severing the lightsaber Han picked up. He force pushed Han into an explosive barrel which exploded sending Han to the other side of the room. He was lying on the ground bleeding when the clones rushed at him.

_**End of chapter.**_


	15. Luke to the Rescue

**Chapter 14: Luke to the Rescue**

Han was sitting there, helpless, against the wall with a ton of Darth Destro clones coming right for him. The closest one was in attack range. He drew his lightsaber in the air and came down with a strike. Han closed his eyes. He reopened them in a few seconds and saw Luke blocking the strike with his golden saber. Luke pushed the Destro clone's crimson saber off of his and stabbed the clone through the heart. He charged at the other clones and fought them.

Meanwhile, outside of the Death Star II Oshu Iggi just arrived.

"Yes!" A rebel screamed. "Iggi is here! Iggi is here! We are so gonna win!"

Oshu Iggi destroyed TIE after TIE and it seemed as if no one could stop him. But just then the turrets on the Death Star activated and fired at Oshu. He got hit and had to land. He was injured badly.

"I can't fly anymore, Admiral." Oshu told the Admiral.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll be back in the battle in no time!" The Admiral told him.

"Hopefully."

Our story switches back into the Death Star. Vader has captured Leia and he has taken her to his personal quarters. He is trying to turn her to the Dark side.

"Join me and we can rule the galaxy as father and daughter, Leia." Vader told her.

"No! I will never join you, Vader! Never!"

Just then the rebels that were sent on the Death Star arrived in Vader's personal quarters.

"What's this? Rebel scum invading my room? Well it looks like you are all gonna die!"

Vader ignited his crimson colored lightsaber and charged at the enemy. He clashed them up in to tiny pieces but some rebels snuck by him. They freed Leia and they ran off. Vader didn't stop them in time.

"Blast! Pathetic rebel scum." Vader screamed. He went back and sat down.

The rebels took Leia out of the death star and took her to the main rebel freighter where the Admiral and Oshu were.

Meanwhile, in the fight against the Destro clones, Luke was going head to head with the clones. He was in the center of the pack and he was blocking strikes from all sides. He was barely blocking them all. He was about to die so he jumped over the pack and was at the edge. He went hacking and slashing through the pack.

"Go Luke!" Han screamed in pain. "Kill them for my hand! Which hurts really bad, I might add. That rhymed!"

Luke brought the clones down to three. He stabbed one in the stomach and then immediately sliced his head off. He cut another's head off and then stabbed the last in the chest.

"You did it Luke!" Han screamed. "Wait, look out!"

Luke turned around and saw another Destro.

"I am the real Darth Destro. Now prepare to die!"

"I'll defeat you as easily as your clones!" Luke yelled.

"The clones only have a fraction of my power! Now taste my power!"

Destro shot force lightning full blast at Luke. Luke blocked it with his powerful golden saber. He was struggling to keep it from hitting him. He finally got the hang of it and jumped high into the air and came down with a powerful strike. Destro jumped back to avoid.

He charged Luke and tried to stab him in the head. Luke ducked but Destro immediately brought his blade down. Luke sidestepped and slashed away at Destro over and over and over. Destro blocked every strike and then counterattacked with a powerful blow. It his Luke in the side and knocked him back. Destro shot force lightning at Luke. It hit him.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Luke screamed in pain.

Han looked frightened. He thought fast and got up. He ran after Destro. Destro was too occupied at the moment to feel Han coming. Han dove at Destro and tackled him breaking his force lightning. Luke got up. Destro pushed Han off of him and force pushed him into the wall again.

"Thanks, Han. Now let's finish this Destro!" Luke screamed.

Luke and Destro charged at each other and engaged in combat. They were in fierce combat and stayed that way until Han threw a brick at Destro which distracted him. While he was distracted Luke tried to kill him but Destro dodged. Luke didn't see it coming and was caught off guard. He Destro force pushed him back and ran after Han.

"Luke! Help!" Han screamed as Destro proceeded to force choke him.

Luke got up quickly and threw his lightsaber at Destro. It sliced him in the back and made him lose his grip on Han. Destro recovered quickly and he and Luke fought once more. They fought fiercely and their sabers locked.

"You can't win so just give up!" Luke said as he was struggling against Destro's saber.

"Surrender and die! Don't surrender and you still die!" Destro said back.

"You won't kill me! I can tell that Vader gave you orders!" Luke yelled.

"I don't care what the old fool says! I'll kill you, kill him, and then rule the galaxy!" Destro said as he pushed Luke's saber aside and tried to stab.

Luke jumped behind his and stabbed him in the back. He deactivated his lightsaber. Destro walked forward and then force jumped onto a ledge and ran into the next room.

"Let's go after him, Luke!" Han ordered.

"Wait. Are you all right?" Luke asked.

"Well I just lost my hand. What do you think?" Han asked sarcastically.

"Stupid question I know. Now go to that platform and I'll raise it so we can chase Destro."

"Okay."

Han did as he was told. He ran to the platform and Luke raised it with the force. Han walked onto the ledge and Luke force jumped onto it. They walked into the next room.

_**End of chapter.**_


	16. Luke vs Vader Final COnfrontation

**Chapter 15: Luke vs. Vader; Final Confrontation**

Luke and Han ran into the room where Destro went and they saw Vader standing up with his lightsaber ignited looking their direction.

"Destro said you were coming to my personal quarters, Luke!" Vader stated. "He was right. But I'm going to turn you to the dark side and we can rule the galaxy as father and son!"

"Trying that will be a waste of breath! I won't join you!" Luke screamed back.

"You will turn!" Vader demanded.

"There is still good in you. It hasn't been driven out fully." Luke told him.

"Good is for the weak!" Vader yelled. "Now ready yourself! I'm coming after you!"

Vader charged at Luke and Luke activated his lightsaber with a buzz and fought with Vader. He blocked all of Vader's strikes and then counterattacked with a swift jab to the left. Vader blocked and jumped back. He threw an explosive barrel at Luke with the force. Luke threw it back. Vader ducked and it hit the wall behind him.

"You are powerful, son. But you would be even more powerful if you joined me!" Vader declared.

"I've already told you that I won't join you! So stop trying to turn me!" Luke yelled.

"If you won't join me… then you die." Vader yelled.

Luke and Vader engaged in combat again. Vader jumped into the air and brought an attack down. Luke sidestepped and swung his saber like a bat. Vader blocked and did a spinning slash. Luke blocked it and then ducked. He rose up doing a lightsaber uppercut but Vader pushed Luke's saber down and he tried to stab Luke in the face. He jumped back to avoid it.

"I'm giving you one last chance to join me, Luke!" Vader said.

"You keep asking me when you know the answer. No!"

"Fine. Suit yourself. Enough talk. It is time for you to die."

Vader charged at Luke and attacked with everything he had. Luke blocked and attacked back. They were fighting each other in one of the greatest battles in history. Luke jumped high into the air and came down with a powerful strike. He was going to finish Vader once and for all. But then the unexpected happened.

Vader threw his lightsaber at Luke. It barely missed.

"Ha!" Luke yelled as he was coming down with a strike. "It missed me!"

"It wasn't supposed to hit you." Vader said to Luke.

Luke looked up and part of the ceiling was tumbling down at him. It hit him and Vader jumped out of the way of the falling Luke. Luke got up and had anger in his eyes.

"Yes. Let the anger flow through you Luke. It will give you power." Vader told him.

"I won't… won't give in… to my… anger. You will be destroyed Vader!"

Luke charged at Vader and they fought fiercely. Luke seemed to be getting faster and faster. Vader knew Luke was giving in to his anger and he knew it would lead him to the dark side.

"Keep fighting with your anger, Luke. You will surely win this battle." Vader said as he blocked another of Luke's strikes.

"Just give up and let me kill you!" Luke said as he attacked more rapidly than ever before.

"Yes. Let your anger fuel you!" Vader said as he counterattacked.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut uuuuuuuuuuuuuuppppppppppp!" Luke screamed as he attacked with the most power he had ever had before.

"You are doing great, my son! Keep it up. Hahahahahahaha!"

"I hate you! I'm going to kill you!"

Luke gained more power and speed every second but he still wasn't able to beat Vader. He tried many risky attacks but he still couldn't win.

"Why can't I win?" Luke asked while he was still attacking.

"Because you aren't giving in to your anger! You will win if you just use your anger! Use all of it to strike me down!" Vader demanded.

Luke attacked and attacked over and over. He kept fighting more powerful every second. He was finally gaining the advantage over Vader.

"You aren't using your anger, Luke! You won't win if you don't!"

"Yes… I… will!" Luke screamed as he did his strongest and fastest attack yet.

This attack cut off Vader's mechanical hand and caused Vader to drop his lightsaber. Luke looked at the wires and sparks coming from Vader's hand and then looked at his own. He realized he was becoming Vader. He deactivated his lightsaber and put it up.

"I won't fight anymore." Luke declared.

"You were just giving in to your anger! You can kill me now!"

"I said I'm not fighting. If I kill you I will become you."

"If you don't fight… you die!"

Vader picked up his lightsaber with his one real hand and ignited it. He walked up to Luke and begun his attack. He was going to stab Luke in the chest killing him but he stopped right before it got him. He backed up and put away his lightsaber.

"I… I can't do it. I want to but I just can't kill my one son." Vader's eyes were sad under his black mask that looked like Revan's red mask.

"What?" Destro who was sitting down screamed. "But milord, he is the enemy! You must kill him!"

"I can't kill my son, Destro! I just can't!"

"Well, if you won't kill him I will!"

Destro used force lightning on a nearby machine causing a continuous blast of flame to come from it. The flame engulfed Luke and he fell to the ground with his flesh burning. Vader looked at Luke and then back at Destro who was using force lightning on the machine creating flames. Vader looked angry under his black mask and he jumped into the fire and pushed Luke out. He used the force to put Luke's flame out and then while he was on fire he ran and tackled Destro into the reactor core. Destro fell down into it.

Luke got up and walked over and looked down. He saw Vader hanging on with his one hand.

"Father! You saved me! Now I must save you!" Luke said.

"No! You must leave! The reactor core is unsettled now and the Death Star II will blow up soon. You must get out of here as quickly as possible!" Vader commanded.

"No. I'm going to save you."

Luke used his hands to pull up the burning Vader from the edge. Vader's robes were burning and his mask was too. Luke used the force to put out the fire on Vader.

"Thank you… son. Now please take off my mask… I want to look at you with my own eyes without the mask." Vader asked.

"Yes father."

Luke took off Vader's mask and saw a middle aged man with blue eyes and a pale face.

"Father." Luke said gently.

"Luke… I'm sorry… for everything I did to you. To the galaxy. But you must leave. This place won't be here for long."

"No Father… you are coming with me." Luke told him. "And anyway… Leia and the others and still on here and we can't contact each other. We need to look in the security cameras to find them. You have the codes."

"Leia… isn't on the Death Star anymore."

"What?"

"I captured her… and then rebels came… they took her back to the main rebellion freighter."

"And Chewie got captured too." Han told them.

"Well we need to find Chewie and get off this thing before it blows." Luke told the other two.

"Good idea." Han said as he got up and walked over to Luke and the redeemed Anakin.

"So let's get a move on!" Luke commanded as he helped Anakin over to the security terminal.

Anakin got into the cameras and they found Chewbacca being tortured. Anakin got into the comlink and told them to stop torturing Chewbacca.

"So the Emperor has turned back to the light, eh?" One of the people torturing Chewbacca said. "Looks like we will kill him. Let's wait for him to get back here."

"Well to save Chewie we gotta fight those imperial scum!" Han said.

Anakin, Luke, and Han went to the room where Chewie was.

"So you came after all." A guard said.

"Yes we did, but Luke will fight you." Anakin told them.

"So we gotta fight the Darth's son. This will be good."

They drew their double bladed swords and ran at Luke. Luke ignited his golden lightsaber and dispatched of them easily.

"Rarrgh!" Chewie roared.

"Hold on we'll have you out in a minute, Chewie." Han said as he was untying Chewbacca.

They finally got him out.

"How much longer do we have before the Death Star goes boom?" Han said as he was translating Chewie's roars.

"A few minutes so we have to hurry." Anakin said as he started to run.

They all ran as fast as they possibly could not stopping for anything. They finally made it to the Millennium Falcon and took off. The rebellion saw this and flew away as well. The rebels and the Millennium Falcon landed on Endor below. When they landed they all got out and watched the Death Star II blow up. They cheered. The party then begun.

_**End of chapter.**_

The next and final chapter: Celebration on Endor

I'm so close to finishing this story and I did it so quickly. I had a lot of inspiration.


	17. Celebration on Endor

**Chapter 16: Celebration on Endor**

"I must thank you once again son for saving my life." Anakin said happily. "But I must leave. Everyone hates me. They will kill me."

"No Father. Stay. I will handle them." Luke ordered.

"I will stay but it won't do any good. Now only Leia knows that Anakin Skywalker is Darth Vader. Well not anymore but you get what I'm saying. She doesn't know what I look like at this age since she only saw a picture of me before she was born. So don't tell her that I'm her father. I'll go by the name… Carth for now. SO you call me that. And you too, Han."

"Fine." Han said.

So Luke, Han, Chewbacca, and Anakin went to the party.

Leia saw them and approached.

"Hey guys." She said. "Who's your friend Luke?"

"This is… um Carth. We saved him on the Death Star II. He was being tortured by Vader." Luke answered.

"Yeah." Han said.

"Alright. It's nice to meet you Carth. I'm Leia."

"Pleased to meet you too, Leia."

Leia and Carth shook hands.

"Now let's get to the partying!" Leia said.

They all went and had fun at the celebration.

"Something seems oddly familiar about you, Carth." Leia said as she got a drink.

"Oh I'm sure it's nothing. I've never met you in my life." Carth lied.

This was rue however. He had never actually met her. But Leia didn't know that.

"Alright." Leia said as she walked off.

"They will have to know soon, Luke." Anakin told his son who was standing beside him.

"But until then let's party!" Luke yelled.

"I don't feel like it. Something just doesn't feel right with me lying like this."

"No good would come out of this by them knowing it, Fath… I mean Carth. Let's wait to tell everyone. The rebels need time to celebrate. They did just destroy the Death Star II and the emperor along with it."

"You… are right son. We should enjoy ourselves."

"So let's get to it then!"

They partied for the next few hours but Anakin was feeling sadness. He knew it was wrong so he finally had enough of it. He called everyone up.

"I have been lying to you all tonight." Anakin began slowly. "I am not Carth… I am Anakin Skywalker, the redeemed Darth Vader. Give me any punishment you like. But please if you are going to kill me make it quick and painless."

Everyone except Luke, Han, Chewbacca, and Leia were feeling afraid. Leia was feeling angry and Luke, Han, and Chewie were feeling awe.

"Oh no! He's Darth Vader!" Oshu Iggi screamed.

"You can call me that but I am Anakin Skywalker once again."

"Luke! You lied to me! You lied to everyone!" Leia screamed to her brother.

"Just a little lie to keep the peace." Luke said backing up.

"**LITTLE LIE? HE'S DARTH Vader! LYING ABOUT THAT IS LIKE LYING ABOUT SLAUGHTERING A WHOLE GALAXY!**"

"Sorry Leia."

"Sorry! Sorry! You are such an idiot! Vader will kill us all!" Leia assumed.

"No he won't. I brought him back to the light side!"

"Only time will tell." A random person said.

Then Mon Mothma started to speak. "Something about Vader… feels right. He feels good. I don't know why. He just feels light. Something inside of me tells me he shouldn't be put to trial and be arrested. I don't know. I will just trust my feelings and he won't be put up for trial."

The rebels were in awe.

"Don't you feel it?" Luke asked.

"I don't agree with this one bit! But I will accept it for now. But if he has any evil intention I will blast him down so fast he won't know what happened!" Leia said angrily.

"So it's settled then! Anakin Skywalker and Luke Skywalker will help rebuild the Jedi Order and they will aid the New Republic when it is reestablished." Mon Mothma declared.

_**End of chapter.**_

_**End of story.**_

I've finally finished it. It will have a sequel and it will be titled Rage of the Sith. Look for it soon.


End file.
